The Legend: Labyrinth
by Anguirus111
Summary: The Legend is drawn into a well laid trap by the child of one of his former victims.
1. He who refuses to live refuses to die

_My name is The Legend and I am a Mewn.  Several thousand years ago I was once a Mew living in peace with my master and his people the pokemopolitans.  However the pokemopolitans turned on my species and slaughtered them for their fur.  I evolved after my master's death at their hands and obliterated their civilization.  I also vowed to avenge all Mew that had been killed.  I now roam the Earth looking like a human and I call myself The Legend.  I stop genetic experiments that take place on pokemon and continue to eradicate the descendants of the pokemopolitans who escaped my wrath the first time around.  This is my story._

Ecruteak City, twenty-two years ago, 22:00 hours: A large mansion rested on top of a hill overlooking the city and its two towers.  The Brown family lived there and right no Ms. Brown was feeding her five-year old child John.

"There you go.  I don't know why you're up so late.  Here I'll put you in your playpen," said Ms. Brown.  She put John in his playpen and started reading through the day's paper in the kitchen when suddenly the front door blew inward and skidded down the main hall from some unknown force.  Ms. Brown watched in horror as a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Ms. Brown you will die because your ancestors, the pokemopolitans, destroyed my people.  There is nothing you can do or say to avoid this," said the figure.  Ms. Brown screamed as the figure lifted up his hand and squeezed it.  Ms. Brown's mind effectively lost all brainwave patterns and she fell on the floor next to the playpen.

"John," she said.  Then Ms. Brown died and the figure turned away and ventured into the night, not noticing the child in the playpen.  Mr. Brown came home three hours later to find his wife dead and his son crying in his playpen.  Mr. Brown attempted to locate his wife's killer but died of heartbreak several years later.  John grew up with his grandparents, but he never forgot that day and the word pokemopolitan.

Author's Note: A brief change on Mewn's description, its head more closely resembles a Charizard's than a Mew.  Everything else that I mentioned in The Legend is still the same and Mewn is white like Mew and Mewtwo.

Today, two months after Mewn fought Mewtwo and Mew: The Legend finally arrived in Ecruteak City after some wins and losses.  The Legend entered the city and vaguely remembered coming there before but for what he couldn't remember.  The Legend walked straight to the pokemon center and dropped off his pokemon for some R&R.

"Just transfer them back to Prof. Oak when they're ready," said The Legend.  The Legend then walked over to a terminal, contacted Prof. Oak, and obtained Electabuzz.  He then released it from its pokeball and the two walked into the center of town.  They soon discovered a massive celebration that was taking place for electric pokemon.

"This is why I obtained you Electabuzz because today is electric pokemon day," said The Legend.  Electabuzz watched in amazement at all the floats and banners dedicated to his variety of pokemon.  He then saw a sign that read: Pokemon match today at the stadium.  Trainers who wish to attend must bring one pokemon with electric type moves.  Electabuzz looked up at The Legend suspiciously.

"I also must confess that I had other reasons for obtaining you.  You're the strongest electric type pokemon I have and I was hoping that we could enter this contest as friends," said The Legend.  Electabuzz looked at his reflection in The Legend's shades and growled affirmatively.  (The Legend always wears shades and a backwards hat the simply contains the Nintendo Logo and Powerfest '94 at an angle at the end of Nintendo)

"Good.  The tournament is about to begin," said The Legend.  The two ran off to the stadium.

Stadium: "Greetings one and all!  I'm your announcer and I'd like to welcome you to our electric pokemon showdown!  I see the trainers are emerging onto the field," said the announcer.  Dozens of trainers emerged out into the sunny day and waved to all of the trainers.  The Legend and Electabuzz walked out also.

"Look cool and don't attract attention.  If someone figures out who I am we could be looking at a lot of battles and I only have you.  I don't want to sound like I don't believe in your abilities, but every pokemon has disadvantages.  You and I both know this and we can't allow that to happen," said The Legend.  Electabuzz pulled out a pair of shades of his own and put them on so they looked alike.  The two of them walked into the field and stared at the crowd.

"Just stay calm and collected and we'll be fine," said The Legend.  Electabuzz gave a quick nod.

"I'd like to welcome the benefactor of this event John Brown!" exclaimed the announcer.  The Legend looked up quickly.

"_Brown?  Where have I heard that name before?_" thought The Legend.  John appeared to the roar of the crowd.

"Greetings everyone.  I'd like to welcome you to this event.  I'm going to once again enter this year's competition with my Jolteon and I expect to win!  After the event I have an important discovery that I want to let you all in on so until then good luck," said John.  The brackets were made and the groups split up.

"Okay Electabuzz let's take this nice and slow.  That Pikachu should be easy pickings," said The Legend.

"Go Pikachu use agility!" exclaimed Joey.  Pikachu zoomed off across the field.

"Wait for it Electabuzz and hold your ground," said The Legend.

"Pikachu quick attack," commanded Joey.  Pikachu zoomed even faster and was about to collide with Electabuzz when The Legend yelled.

"Mega punch the ground!" he exclaimed.  Electabuzz reared back its fist and slammed it into the ground.  The resulting seismic tremor made pikachu loose its footing and fall down.  Pikachu skidded towards Electabuzz and stopped right in front of it.

"Mega kick!" exclaimed The Legend.  Electabuzz booted Pikachu across the field and it landed in a heap on the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Electabuzz is the winner," said the referee.  People cheered while The Legend and Electabuzz merely shrugged.

"You did a good job and let's keep it up," said The Legend.

Another battle: "Jolteon use pin missile," said John.  Jolteon fired its spikes and knocked out the Primeape it was facing.

"Jolteon wins," said the referee.  John waved at the crowd.  He looked at the trainers that were left and saw a particular trainer with an Electabuzz observing him closely.  The person looked oddly familiar but he had no idea where he'd seen him before and dismissed it as coincidence.  The trainer then stood up and left the field.

"_What's you secret,_" thought John as the trainer disappeared into the shadows along with Electabuzz.

Several battles later: "Boy do we have one heck of a match.  We're looking at John Brown versus the just identified pokemon master The Legend!" exclaimed the announcer.  Electabuzz looked up at The Legend.

"We knew it couldn't last and if you loose than that means there will be less people to battle us.  Either way we can't loose," said The Legend.

"I wish you the best of luck but you know that you'll loose," said John.

"Just between you and me, that ain't possible.  Go Electabuzz," said The Legend.  Electabuzz leapt forward.

"Go Jolteon," said John.  Jolteon casually walked forward.

"Electabuzz use tackle attack," said The Legend.  Electabuzz zoomed forward at unbelievable speeds racing towards Jolteon.

"Your Electabuzz is very fast but not fast enough.  Jolteon jump!" exclaimed John.  Jolteon leapt into the air as Electabuzz lost his balance and fell over.

"Jolteon tackle attack," said John.  Jolteon flew down towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz roll over!" exclaimed The Legend.  Electabuzz rolled over as Jolteon hit the ground.  Jolteon cleared its head of the cobwebs and jumped back up to attention.

"Impressive, Jolteon use quick attack," said John.  Jolteon slammed into Electabuzz flinging him backwards.  Electabuzz stood back up and growled defiantly.

"Still not enough.  Jolteon tackle attack," said John.  Jolteon zoomed forward towards Electabuzz.  The Legend waited until Jolteon was a hair's breadth away from Electabuzz when he issued his next command.

"Electabuzz side step away from Jolteon's tackle attack," he said.  Electabuzz stepped to the side of Jolteon but the enemy pokemon immediately stopped.

"Jolteon mega kick!" exclaimed John.  Jolteon slammed its rear right foot into Electabuzz and it went soaring off.  It was heading for the wall of the stadium but before it reached it, The Legend used his psychic powers to slow Electabuzz's velocity so it tapped the wall.  Electabuzz stood up, growled, and fainted.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle.  Jolteon is the winner," said the referee.  The whole crowd burst into cheers.  The Legend shrugged and walked over to Electabuzz.

"You did well considering the odds were stacked against you.  Here," said The Legend.  The Legend produced a max revive and sprayed it on Electabuzz.  Electabuzz sat up and growled.

"There you see.  No problem," said The Legend smiling.  The Legend looked around for John Brown to give him a 'better luck next time' speech or congratulate him on a good battle, but instead he was talking to his fans and T.V. cameras.  The Legend was about to give a piece of his mind when Electabuzz walked right in front of him and held up his hand.  Electabuzz growled out a lengthy speech.  The Legend reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah.  You're right.  If I go over there we'll just come to blows and we'll both look stupid.  I'm sure there are some trainers out there that will view Mr. Brown as a dishonorable trainer.  Come let's see what important speech he has to say," said The Legend.  The Legend joined the other defeated trainers as they looked up at John who was on a podium.

"I'd like to thank those who participated in today's events and even more to those who I desecrated.  Anyway, I'd like to tell you my important discovery.  I was reading through my mothers will again and I noticed a little subscript about a safe.  I discovered the safe and it had a little piece of paper in it," began John.

"What'd it say?" asked a trainer.

"It said that I am the descendant of a pokemopolitan!" exclaimed John.  This startled Electabuzz as it did The Legend but The Legend kept a cool head about it.

"_Electabuzz don't look up!  Just pretend to contemplate this!_" The Legend thought.  The Legend projected the message into Electabuzz's mind and it barely grabbed a hold of itself.

"_We'll deal with this tonight and in the meantime just talk to the other pokemon,_" The Legend projected.  They then went around congratulating the other trainers before leaving.

Podium: John was hoping for a rise of some sort out of The Legend but when he didn't get one he was disappointed.

"_Perhaps that's why they call him The Legend.  He's honorable,_" he thought.  He noticed that after he mentioned he was a pokemopolitan The Legend shuddered briefly.  However, The Legend had left before he managed to get down from the podium and ask him any questions.  Somehow John knew that The Legend would return and they would have yet another face off.

John's mansion, 22:00 hours: John was eating some cereal and the night's paper when the door burst open and skidded down the main hallway.  John briefly choked on his cereal and looked up to see an image that had been etched into his mind forever.  A sinister figure stood at the door once again with the intentions of killing someone in his household.

"John Brown.  You will die because your ancestors destroyed my race.  There is no way you can defend or redeem yourself," said the figure.

"I've been waiting for you for the past twenty-two years and I cannot allow you to destroy me to give your live some sense of purpose.  I know that you're a psychic pokemon and I'm going to use that to my advantage.  Now it's your turn to die!" exclaimed John.  John yanked out a remote, pressed a button on it, and the floor opened beneath the figure sucking it down to the basement.  The Legend emerged in a gigantic maze.  He then started to lift off the ground towards the exit in the ceiling when suddenly he lost all contact with his psychic abilities including his visual appearance.  Mewn fell onto the ground.

"I need help," he said.  Mewn summoned up all of his energy to send a short message to Electabuzz who was waiting for him outside the mansion.

"_Electabuzz get help,_" he said.  On the surface, Electabuzz received the message and ran off.  However, John's two henchmen chased after him and Electabuzz disappeared into the brush before they could catch him.

"Now what?" Greg asked.

"Use your Electabuzz and say it's the captured one," said Clyde.

"All right.  I don't much like him anyways so it'll work out," responded Greg.

Underground maze: "You are what killed my mother?" asked John incredulously from a booth overlooking the maze.

"Who are you?" demanded Mewn.

"I'm John Brown.  You killed my mother and for that you will pay," said John.

"I didn't kill anyone's mother without killing their child also.  All pokemopolitans must pay for what they did to the Mew species no matter what their age," said Mewn.

"I don't care about pokemopolitans!  I only care about my mother and that you tore her from me forever," said John.

"If I don't stop the descendants of the pokemopolitans they'll bring back the old ways and all pokemon will suffer as a result.  I can't let that happen.  Mewn reached out with his hand in order to bring the booth down, but nothing happened.  Mewn retracted his hand into a fist and looked at it.

"_Apparently my psychic powers are not gone, only blocked,_" thought Mewn.

"I suppose you're wondering why your powers aren't working.  The answer is very simple.  My R&D branch working in conjunction with Giovanni Inc. developed a device that blocks all psychic energy.  Apparently Giovanni used it on one of his more powerful pokemon to control its psychic powers and it needed only a few modifications to completely suppress psychic powers.  I'm not going to lie to you.  I specifically said that I was a pokemopolitan to draw out my mother's killer because when she was murdered I remember her killer mentioning the word pokemopolitan.  I researched the word and discovered that they were an ancient race of humans who were the first to actually attempt to capture pokemon.  I see that you are either from that time period or you're an imposter.  Either way you will die," said John.  Mewn stared at him.

"I don't remember your mother, and I most certainly don't remember you.  If I did kill your mother, she'd be nothing more than a statistic.  I gave up memorizing the names of my victims a few thousand years ago.  After so many have perished you just have to give up and continue tracing the names of the pokemopolitans who you do remember.  If I did kill you mother I would've killed you too because you're also a descendant of a pokemopolitan.  The only way I wouldn't was if I wasn't aware of your existence.  Make no mistake if I'd known about you, I'd have destroyed you also.  What's the purpose of your labyrinth?" demanded The Legend pointing to it.

"Oh it's very simple.  You will attempt to work you way through the labyrinth in order to escape.  However, my pokemon are inside the labyrinth waiting for you.  You'll have to battle them in order to advance any further into the maze.  I also have a pokemon on loan from Giovanni and if you advance through the maze then you're going to have to face it before you escape," said John laughing.  Mewn growled at him and ran into the maze.


	2. The choices we make

Mewn ran into the maze but the moment he entered the inner wall, his feet slipped out from under him and he went sliding down towards a wall, bounced off, and slipped back the way he came.  Before he knew it he was back where he had started.  Mewn stood up and looked confused at the maze he had just entered.

"Did I neglect to mention the fact that the entire floor is composed of frictionless tiles?  That means that whenever you enter the maze you'll have no choice but to slip and slide you way to freedom.  My pokemon will walk around fine because I control which plates have friction and which ones don't.  Good luck," said John.  Mewn growled and pulled out a skateboard out of his backpack.  Mewn put it on the ground and zoomed off on it.  Right before the skateboard hit the wall Mewn jumped off it and skidded down another hallway.  Mewn quickly reached towards the skateboard and two vines emerged from his hands and snagged the skateboard dragging it with him.

"Impressive.  I see you possess a wide variety of moves that no ordinary pokemon could have," commented John.  Mewn kept sliding on his feet until he hit a wall.  However before Mewn could loose more ground he used his vines to swing the skateboard onto a corner where two walls were located.  The front axle caught on the wall and the vines became taut and Mewn fell over but luckily his movement stopped.  Instead of acting like a fool by attempting to get up, he merely retracted his vines and caught up with the skateboard.  The skateboard fell to the ground, while Mewn was left panting next to it.  A couple of tiles away a square suddenly glowed.

"Your first pokemon challenge arrives," said John.  Behind a wall, a blastoise appeared.

"Blastoise, use hydropump," said John.  Two water cannons emerged from Blastoise's shell and aimed at Mewn.

"Douse him," said John.  Blastoise fired its hydropump at Mewn and it slammed into Mewn pushing back down the hallway that he'd come.  Mewn quickly used his vine to snag Blastoise's left foot and it caused the creature to loose it's footing and fall on its back.  Blastoise struggled to get up but its shell prevented it from turning over.  Mewn then started pulling in his vines and stood up on the friction filled tile.  Mewn watched the blastoise in its struggles and merely shook his head in disgust.  Mewn reared back his hand and slammed it into blastoise's front.  Blastoise promptly fainted.

"You may have advanced this far but you won't get any farther.  Your time is at an end.  In the meantime, here's a friend," said John.  A panel in the ceiling opened and Electabuzz dropped from the ceiling and slammed right next to Mewn.  Mewn launched his vines at the panel, but it closed before could get a hold of it.  Mewn also noted that his vines didn't even reach the top of the maze walls.

"As you can see, your Electabuzz didn't escape and you'll have no pokemon coming to your rescue," said John laughing.  Mewn looked at Electabuzz over but he knew that without his psychic powers he couldn't determine if it was his or not.

"You're the most worthless pokemon I've ever seen!  I could've done a much better job!  A ditto is better than you, you miserable pokemon!" exclaimed Mewn.  Electabuzz unleashed its thundershock and blasted Mewn for a few seconds.  Mewn bent down to talk to it without having John hear him.

"Look, I know you're not my Electabuzz because we're best friends and no matter what I said he'd know that I didn't mean any of it.  Obviously your trainer doesn't care for you and you've been rejected.  Now you have two options.  You can stay here and rot away, or you can help me try and escape from this dungeon.  Afterwards I'll help you locate a trainer worthy of you.  It's your choice," said Mewn.  Electabuzz thought about if before finally agreeing to go along with it.

"Good.  Now I'm going to place you on top of the wall and you'll have to lead me the right way through the maze," said Mewn.  Mewn picked up Electabuzz with his vines and held him up as high as they would go.  Electabuzz grabbed a hold of the top and pulled himself up.  Electabuzz looked at the maze and down at Mewn before motioning forward.

"_Where are you Electabuzz?_" thought Mewn desperately.

Pokemon Center: The lights were out because it was so late and several trainers were sleeping on the bunks inside the center.  Suddenly a shadow glided past them in the direction of the pokemon center's pokeball storage area.  The shadow began looking through the pokeballs but during its search it tripped a silent alarm.  The shadow continued searching for something among the pokeballs.  It then finally found what it was looking for, The Legend's pokeballs.  Apparently the shadow reasoned, that the festival had stopped Nurse Joy from sending them off.  As the shadow reached for one of the pokeballs, the lights came on and Officer Jenny burst in with her gun drawn.

"Freeze pokemon thief!" she exclaimed.  Officer Jenny watched as the shadow vanished and its place was an Electabuzz.

"Oh," she said sheepishly.  Nurse Joy walked in.

"I'd better see who your trainer is you feisty little pokemon," she said.  Nurse Joy pulled out some rubber-insulated gloves and grabbed hold of Electabuzz and the creature strained in her grip.

"This will be over quickly.  Whoever trained you did a horrible job," said Joy.  That was the final straw, Electabuzz would never hear insults about his master.  Electabuzz pulled as hard as he could and escaped Joy's grip.  The pokemon rushed over and barely managed to slap one of the pokeballs off its holder when Joy picked it up with some long-range tongs.

"You just won't be stopped will you?  I have some key points I'd like to bring up with your trainer," said Joy.  The pokeball hit the ground and opened up revealing a yawning Alakazam.  Electabuzz growled out several commands to the Alakazam who looked up at the situation unfolding.  Alakazam quickly held out his spoons and Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny fell asleep.  Electabuzz freed itself from the tongs and rushed over to Alakazam.  The pokemon explained everything that had happened and Alakazam nodded upset and sprung to action.  The rest of The Legend's pokeballs still sat on their shelves and Alakazam activated all of them.  Dragonite, Blastoise, Venusaur, and Electrode emerged.  Alakazam psychically told them Electabuzz's story about The Legend's cry for help and the pokemon nodded.  Dragonite scooped up Alakazam and Electabuzz and took to the sky, but not before Alakazam erased Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's memories of the preceding events.  Blastoise, Electrode, and Venusaur were too heavy to carry so they ran down several alleys before finally leaving the city.  Together the six pokemon advanced toward the mansion that held their master captive.

Labyrinth: Mewn carefully walked down the hallways while making sure not to trip.  Electabuzz walked carefully along the top of the walls pointing out directions.  Mewn had just rounded a corner when he heard a sound like a bowling ball.

"That's odd," he said.  Suddenly a large pokeball shaped object bounced off a wall and headed towards him.  Mewn looked at the object curiously when he noticed a pair of eyes on the thing.

"Oh no," said Mewn realizing what the thing was.  An Electrode was rolling his way and Mewn realized that he had no choice but to hold his ground and watch as the thing came towards him.  Right before the ball hit him, Mewn leapt into the air to avoid it.

"Explosion!" yelled John.  Electrode blew up sending Mewn skyward and knocking Electabuzz off the wall.  Mewn soared up and over part of the maze and slammed down on a friction filled plate.  Mewn struggled to his feet and stood up despite the intense pain to his head.  A trickle of blood emerged from a burst vein above his left eye and his mouth had become bloodied.  Mewn had also been left with dozens of cuts and bruises all over his body as portions of the wall had blown up also.  Mewn was about to try and locate Electabuzz when it flew out of nowhere and slammed into him.  The impact broke Mewn's right wrist and it dangled uselessly.  Mewn was about to cry out in anguish but he didn't want to give John the satisfaction so he merely pried open his backpack with his one good wrist and grabbed some bandage tape and put it on.  Mewn realized that he'd probably need the arm operated on and would have to find a good doctor whose mind he'd have to wipe.  Mewn put those thoughts on the backburner as he concentrated on the matter at hand.  Mewn picked up Electabuzz as best as he good with his one vine since the other couldn't emerge because his wrist was broken, and using all of his strength, he managed to put Electabuzz back on the top of the wall.  Mewn stumbled along after the creature as he made several turns.  Unfortunately the slick ground made fast walking impossible and with him in his current situation, they moved even slower than before.  Mewn hoped that this truly wasn't his last battle but knew that the one-day would come when it would be.  Mewn trudged on keeping his thoughts to himself.

Outside the mansion's gate: A pair of bushes moved in closer to the gate and stopped right in front of a portion of it.  Dragonite carefully stuck out its head and looked around to make sure the coast was clear before motioning to the other pokemon.  The rest of them poked their heads up and looked at the gate.  Electrode rolled up to it and started to glow when Electabuzz held up his hand for it to stop.  Electrode looked disappointed that it couldn't blow it self up although Electabuzz promised that he'd get the chance.  Electrode smiled again when it heard that.  Alakazam and Dragonite looked over the gate and Dragonite opened its mouth to draw in energy for its hyperbeam.  Again Electabuzz stopped him because it would easily attract attention.  Electabuzz quickly formulated a plan and told it to Blastoise and Alakazam who merely nodded in approval.  Blastoise's two cannons emerged from its shell but instead of firing a hydropump, several sheets of freezing ice emerged and froze some of the gate bars.  Alakazam reared back its hands and thrust them forward shattering the frozen gates with its psychic abilities.  The pokemon entered the compound and advanced towards the mansion looking for their master.

Maze: Mewn's cuts hadn't yet healed and his left side of his head was practically covered in blood and his jaw bent down at an awkward angle.  Mewn continued to press on despite the fact that he knew he couldn't survive much longer.  Mewn wandered around a corner and saw a charizard facing him.  Mewn watched as it charged up its rage attack and fired it directly at him.  Mewn dove to the ground and went sliding towards the pokemon.  However before he reached it, the pokemon leapt to the sky.  Mewn watched as it glided towards him and picked him up.

"Seismic toss!" exclaimed John.  Charizard spun around the ceiling with the injured Mewn as it awaited the blow it was sure to receive.  Suddenly Charizard was blasted with electricity and was knocked unconscious.  Charizard flew down the way it had come and slammed into the floor.  Mewn hit the ground in a bone-sickening thud.  For a while he didn't move and John began cheering.

"Mother I have avenged you," said John.  Suddenly Mewns hand shot forward and slammed into the friction filled plate where Charizard was lying unconscious.  Mewn stood up with the look of extreme anger.

"I thank you Electabuzz for your help but this ends now.  Hyperbeam!" exclaimed Mewn.  Mewn launched one its most powerful attacks at a wall of the maze.  A large explosion rocked the maze and the ground above.  On the surface, The Legend's pokemon suddenly fell through the surface of the earth and tumbled down a decline before coming to a halt in front of a secret door buried underneath the earth.  Together the pokemon got up and contemplated the door before trying to open it.

Maze: Mewn watched as the smoke cleared and the wall that he had fired at was still intact with only some slight burn marks.  Mewn just stared at the wall in disbelief along with Electabuzz.

"The walls you see around you are made of a material that my labs invented that can absorb the attacks of any pokemon.  I see even your powers weren't a match for it which proves it was worth the trouble.  The only thing that can destroy them is a self-destruction type of move and then you'll be unconscious so the move is worthless!  Try as you will, try as you might, you won't escape my trap tonight!" laughed John.  Mewn merely scowled before trudging on with Electabuzz towards the exit.

"I'd like to thank you for your assistance back there because in my weakened condition I don't know if I can survive a transform attack by a ditto," said The Legend.  Electabuzz saw that they had nearly reached the end of the maze and that the exit was in sight.  Electabuzz gave the directions to Mewn and ran off towards it.

"Electabuzz stop!  You don't know what awaits you at the exit!" yelled Mewn as loud as he could.  Electabuzz merely continued running forward toward the exit along the top of the wall.  Electabuzz leapt off the wall and was about to reach the exit when a shadow loomed over it.  Electabuzz looked in horror at the shape that loomed over it and unleashed with a lightning attack that the opposing pokemon merely shrugged off.

"Electabuzz, you cheated by walking along the top of the wall.  You should have stayed with your friend," said John.  Mewn heard the roar of a pokemon even he'd had no experience with and heard a large explosion and then silence.

"Electabuzz no!" exclaimed Mewn.  Mewn growled.

"If you harmed him than you can say goodbye to your puny life even faster than before," said Mewn.

"You're going to befall the same fate so be quiet," said John.  Mewn took off his sunglasses because they were hurting his bruised nose and put them away.  He noted that the glasses had been covered with a fair amount of blood and debris.  Mewn trudged on towards the exit.  Mewn finally reached it and collapsed at the end of the maze in exhaustion.

"You're not done yet.  Prepare to meet your doom with this final challenge.  I call forth the genetically engineered pokemon Venustoise!" exclaimed John.  Mewn watched in horror as a genetic combination of blastoise and venusaur appeared from behind the exit.  Mewn barely got to his feet and while panting faced this menace.

"Blastoise is weak to electricity, venusaur isn't, venusaur is weak against fire, blastoise isn't, they're invincible in a combination.  The only thing that could stop them might be a psychic or ghost pokemon but with your powers blocked and no ghost pokemon around, they've no one to stop them," said John.  Mewn wondered how John could've done this when he remembered that John had borrowed a pokemon from Giovanni.  Mewn knew that both of them would pay for what was done to this poor pokemon.

"I'm not your enemy you don't have to fight me," said Mewn.  Venustoise merely stared as it.

"It won't obey your commands.  Unfortunately during the combining process, its mind was shattered and it's nothing more than a mindless zombie.  Venustoise, eliminate that pokemon," said John.  A single cannon emerged from the pokemon and aimed at Mewn.  However instead of firing, a vine whip came out of nowhere and snagged Mewn by the leg and hauled it into the air.  Mewn merely struggled in its grip as the plant on Venustoise's back began to glow.

"Prepare to face solarbeam," said John.  Mewn watched helplessly as the vine continued to hold onto him.  Mewn tried to concentrate on somehow getting out of this situation when suddenly a miniscule psychic energy ball appeared and dropped from his damaged hand and hit the ground.  Venustoise took a step back but then continued on doing what it was planning.  John hadn't noticed the energy ball so he continued to laugh.  Mewn wondered what was going on when he noticed that he had a small control on his powers.  Mewn reasoned that the reason was that the device that was stopping his powers was located in the middle of the maze and that it's effects out here were weak.  Mewn summoned everything it had in its body to muster one last psychic attack.  Suddenly the energy entering the plant stopped and Venustoise smiled.  In response, Mewn smiled back.

"Solarbeam," said John.  Venustoise fired its yellow energy beam at Mewn who merely stared at it.

"I call on upon the powers invested in me for this final attack.  Dark Psybeam!" yelled Mewn.  A dark wave of energy streamed out of Mewn and went flying towards the solarbeam.  The blasts combated each other for a few moments before Mewn's attack burst through solarbeam and zoomed towards Venustoise.  The pokemon displayed an appearance of instinctual horror as the blast slammed into it and de-molecularized its entire body.  The vine suddenly disappeared that was holding Mewn and it dropped to the floor.  Mewn watched as the pokemon gave one last futile roar and exploded.  The shockwave slammed Mewn backwards into one of the walls of the maze and it hit it so hard that it knocked the pokemon unconscious.

"Venustoise no!" exclaimed John.  But venustoise was gone and all John saw was the object of his torment, Mewn.

"Go get him and strap him to the chair.  I'm not through with him yet," said John to his two goons.  They ran off and collected the powerful pokemon and dragged him away from the maze.

Maze, fifteen minutes later: A door creaked open and a spoon emerged.  The spoon angled itself to see the entire room and then re-entered the door.  The door fully opened and the ragtag group of pokemon entered into the vast room and noticed the maze.  Electabuzz thought about what this was about when he noticed a white piece of fur on the ground.  Eletabuzz picked it up and glanced at it.  He then looked down the maze and saw several more pieces of hair.  Electabuzz realized that his master must have been forced to go through the maze.  He wondered why his master had not merely flown over the maze when he noticed that a large orb was suspended under the ceiling.  Electabuzz fired a single bolt of electricity at it and accessed its mainframe and learned that it was used recently and that it indeed was used to suppress psychic powers.  Electabuzz issued a few commands and Dragonite collected him and Alakazam and took to the skies.  Alakazam used its psychic powers to lift up Blastoise, Venusaur, and Electrode and together they zipped over the maze in a matter of minutes.  They landed on the other side and noticed a small crater in the ground.  Alakazam detected large amounts of psychic energy and surmised that Mewn had somehow managed to regain control of his powers and use his dark psybeam.  Alakazam reached out with his powers and detected a large gap in the psychic field and motioned for the other pokemon to follow him.  Electrode rolled to the door and started to glow again.  Electabuzz yelled at it that now was definitely not the time and it would be able to blow itself soon.  Electrode grinned at the thought.  Together the team left the labyrinth.

"Wake up!" A large pail of cold water was splashed on Mewn's face and it awoke to find itself in a room with several instrument panels and screens showing various images.  Mewn's arms were locked in place behind him and whenever he tried to shift positions, it just put more strain on his broken wrist.  Mewn's cuts had partially healed but he was still a bloody mess.

"Good. Now the fun begins," said John.  Mewn noticed a large orb placed above his head and noticed that it was glowing.

"I take it this gizmo is what's making me loose touch with my psychic powers," observed Mewn.

"That's right.  By the way, how can you talk?  Your psychic powers should be blocked and thus so should your voice," said John.

"I learned to speak human," responded Mewn defiantly.  John reared back his hand and punched Mewn causing some of his blood to go flying off.

"I wasn't asking you and I don't want you ever talking me to again.  You killed my mother and for that you will pay," said John.  John walked over to a desk and pulled out a photo and showed it to Mewn.

"This is what she looked like you beast," said John.  Mewn looked at the photo.

"Ah yes.  Ms. Brown.  She was difficult to locate and track down.  Her ancestor was a prominent businessman and he was one of the first to own a coat of my species.  I tracked her down through her financial records.  I don't remember what I aced her with though," admitted Mewn.  John slapped him across the face.

"I said don't talk.  You erased all of her brainwaves and even the brainwaves that controlled involuntary reactions.  She effectively stopped breathing and her heart stopped.  You monster," he said.  Mewn laughed.

"You're no better than I am.  You torture pokemon for fun and you're a dishonorable trainer and it is for this very reason that I continue to eliminate pokemopolitans.  I thank you for re-inspiring me," said Mewn.  John picked up a fire extinguisher and drilled it into Mewn's stomach.

"We're nothing alike.  You murdered my mother," said John.

"And your ancestors murdered my entire species," said Mewn.  They both just stared at each other for a long time.

"It doesn't matter who's to blame.  All that matter here is that I have the upper hand and you don't," said John.  John walked over to a switch and flipped it on.  A portion of the floor disappeared and a cage emerged holding electabuzz.

"Here's your pitiful pokemon and he's going to witness your destruction.  The best part is that he'll be the cause of it," said John.  John flicked a few switches and two electrodes (not the pokemon) attached themselves to Electabuzz's cheeks with wires trailing to various consoles.  John flicked a few switches and electricity was drawn from Electabuzz as it groaned in pain.

"What are doing?  You're killing him!" exclaimed Mewn.  John gave him a warning glance before returning to what he was doing.

"I'm forcibly drawing electricity from him to power this device that will amplify his electrical attacks.  I'm going to unleash an entire storm on you in one blast," said John.  One of the screens showed the charge as it powered up.  The charger jumped up several percents and finally reached 100%.

"Goodbye Mewn.  I hope to never see you again," said John.

"Just between you me, that ain't possible," responded the pokemon.  A flash of inspiration struck John.

"You are The Legend.  This is so exciting!  I always knew that you were something more than human because you were so good at battles.  Now I know why.  I bid thee farewell," said John.  John slapped a button and over a million volts of electricity slammed into Mewn.  Mewn roared in pain as the electricity leapt through his entire body.  Mewn's head slumped down and his whole body went limp.

"Yes I've won!" exclaimed John.

"Never," said Mewn weakly.  John watched as Mewn struggled to sit up but couldn't.

"No matter, one more blast and you'll be dead.  It's only a matter of time," said John returning to the consoles.  Mewn weakly looked at the floor and a single tear emerged from his right eye and hit the ground.

"_Goodbye my friends,_" thought the pokemon.  Then it's sensitive hearing picked up a tapping noise.  Mewn perked up his ears as it heard more tapping.  Mewn concentrated all his energy on tapping his feet on the ground.  Then more tapping emerged as a response.  Mewn smiled when it heard this.

"John,' croaked Mewn.

"I've regained my powers," said Mewn smiling.

"No you haven't," said John confidently.

"Oh yeah?  Watch as I blow open that door with a hyperbeam that I'm projecting behind it," said Mewn pointing to an extension of a wall with a door parallel to it.  The door blew open with the force of a hyperbeam.

"What?" demanded John.  Mewn tapped some more.

"Now watch as I pick various things up from around the room," said Mewn.  A dozen objects lifted up from the various tables and twirled around before slamming to the ground including John's mother's photo.

"Mother!" he exclaimed.  John collected the shattered photo in his hand and then the photo burst into flames.  Mewn tapped even more.

"Now for the piece de resistance.  I have revived your Electrode and watch as I control it," said Mewn.  Electrode rolled in and took up a position next to some consoles.

"Electrode how did you get in here?" asked John.

"Electrode, do what you do best," said Mewn.  Electrode's smile was so wide it nearly spanned it's entire body.  The Electrode began to glow and exploded.  The explosion caused a chain reaction as dozens of consoles exploded.  Electrode sat there smoking while it smiled even more.

"How?  You have no powers," said John desperately.

"No but I do have something you don't.  Friends," responded Mewn.  The Legend's five other pokemon entered the room.

"Destroy this place!" exclaimed Mewn.  The pokemon went to work destroying every console and piece of equipment in the entire room.

"Pokemon attack," said John.  John's pokemon appeared behind a secret door and rushed The Legend's pokemon.  Together they fought as fires erupted all over the place and more consoles exploded.  Electabuzz was about to rush Blastoise but it noticed the other Electabuzz trapped in the cage.  Electabuzz slashed the lock off and fired his thunder at Blastoise.  The blast mostly hit the pokemon but since Electabuzz was running, part of it overshot Blastoise and blew up several more panels.  The light system shorted out and soon the only illumination was from the various fires.  Then the battle reached fever pitch as dozens of attacks emerged from all over the place.  Solarbeams, hydropumps, fire blasts, thunders, and various other attacks all flew to one spot and blew a large hole in the room flinging pokemon everywhere.  Mewn watched helplessly as his pokemon battled the enemy.  He saw Venusaur and Charizard battling, but watched as Charizard charged up his rage attack.  However, instead of attacking Charizard, Venusaur launched its razor leaves at the orb above Mewn.  The orb shattered, but Venusaur was immediately baked by rage and it collapsed.  Venusaur looked up to see Charizard about to use another flame attack when it suddenly was hit from the side by an invisible fist.  The pokemon slammed into a console and collapsed.

"Back away from my pokemon," said Mewn.  Mewn's powers had returned to him and he flung all the enemy pokemon to the side.

"Thank you for coming to my aid," said Mewn.  His pokemon surrounded him and together they formed an unbeatable team.  Mewn used his psychic powers to fan the flames and blew up even more consoles.

"Die!" shouted John.  John leapt through a large wall of fire with a rocket launcher in his hands.  Fires on his clothes baked John's body but he swung the launcher into firing distance anyway.

"Behold the latest advancement in weapon technology.  A rocket designed to withstand the effects of any pokemon and it is charged with negative psychic energy meaning your psychic abilities draw the missile to its target.  I may die, but not before you do," said John squeezing the trigger.  The missile leapt from its launcher as John collapsed when a piece of rubble fell on him.  Mewn watched helplessly as the missile flew right at him.

"Leave," he commanded his pokemon.  However, they refused to leave so Mewn pushed them away with his powers, which caused the missile to speed up.  Mewn calmly drew out his shades and put them on determined to go out the way he came in.  Right before the missile exploded, a body quickly got in the way of the missile and it exploded.

"What the?" asked Mewn.  Mewn watched as the smoking remains of Electabuzz dropped to the ground.  Mewn rushed over and held up Electabuzz's head in his hands the pokemon gave him the thumbs up sign.

"Electabuzz!" exclaimed Mewn.  Something tapped Mewn's shoulder.  Mewn looked down and saw his Electabuzz looking at him quizzically.  Mewn then looked down at the Electabuzz with realization.

"Then that means," said Mewn.  The Electabuzz nodded and died.  Mewn roared in anger.  John watched as the smoke became blinding and choking.  He smiled knowing he'd done his duties.  The smoke then partially blew aside to reveal Mewn standing there in front of him.

"You've disgraced any sense of respect I had for you!  You've killed a pokemon and thus proven that you are indeed the descendant of a pokemopolitan.  You will most certainly die now!" exclaimed Mewn.  Mewn cocked his left arm across his chest and the straightened it out pointing his pointer finger at John.  John screamed as his mind mentally exploded and he died.  Mewn looked out at his grime filled pokemon and the various consoles exploding.

"It is time we left this place," he said.  Mewn picked up Electrode with his powers, brought him over to the rest of them and sprayed some max revive on him.  Electrode smiled.

"I never want to bring this upon any pokemon, but I need you to use your explosion again when I hold you up the ceiling of this place," said Mewn.  Electrode said something and chuckled.

"Yes, you are indeed the most suicidal pokemon I've ever seen, but I need your assistance," said Mewn.  Mewn pushed the pokemon up to the ceiling and it glowed and exploded.  The ceiling caved in, but Mewn used his powers to shield them from the debris.  Mewn then picked up Electabuzz's corpse and was about to leave through the hole in the ceiling before Venusaur gave him his backpack.

"Thanks.  We're leaving," said Mewn.  Mewn used his powers to pick up his pokemon and together they soared upwards, through the now burning mansion, and out into the night sky.

Outside the mansion: Officer Jenny was responding to the call that John Brown's mansion was on fire.  She and the local Wartortle squad responded to the fire and saw that the entire fire had just about destroyed the mansion.  Jenny watched as a single beam of light emerged from the roof and pierced the night sky right before the mansion exploded throwing debris everywhere.  Jenny quickly snapped a photo of the light as it flew off.  Several hours later, after the fire had died down, they found John Brown dead buried underneath several tons of debris.  They discovered that his brain had lost all functioning and determined that it must have been a recessive trait in his family and that he hadn't been murdered after all.  John's two goons were to afraid to ever show themselves again for fear of being destroyed by that powerful pokemon.

Lavender Town, next day, 22:00 hours: A beam of light landed outside the town and a person ran through the town towards the pokemon graveyards.  The figure knocked on the door of Mr. Fuji's and he opened it.

"Oh.  Mr. Legend, please come in you look terrible," said Mr. Fuji.

"I can't stay.  I want you to bury this Electabuzz in your graveyard.  His epitaph should read: Electabuzz, he gave his life to save mine.  The Legend," responded The Legend handing the Electabuzz to Mr. Fuji.  Mr. Fuji accepted it, nodded, and re-entered his house as The Legend ran off into the night.  A few minutes later, a beam of light zoomed off flying right over the radio tower and into the night.

Ecruteak City, 1 week later, 7:00 hours: The Legend had spent the last several days recovering from surgery on his entire body.  He'd wiped the mind clear of the doctor who operated on him and emerged into the daylight.  The Legend patted his right hand on his pokeballs and advance forth towards his next destination for today was a new day and the possibilities were endless.

Camera Lab, Ecruteak City: "That's all it is Officer Jenny, a beam of light," said the photoshop attendant.  Jenny looked through the copies of the beam of light that had emerged from the mansion.

"There's more to it and I'll find out what," she said before leaving the lab.


End file.
